Cobra Kai XXX
by JurassicParkLover112
Summary: Some scenes in Cobra Kai they cut really quickly, so this is what I imagine happens after the scene cuts. Btw everyone is 18


"you wanna put your hands on my hips?" Sam joked. Miguel stood there flabbergasted.

"Ah, no I'm just correcting your stance. The move is really hard, so if you don't get it on the first time, you don't..." She interrupted him with a full front throw. Miguel Lay there on the ground.

"Holy shit Sam, that was amazing! Whadoyou..." She interrupted him with a foot on his solar plexus.

"Sensei Sam" She said with sexy tilt of her head. She moved her feet to each side of him. She stood there for a second over him before squatting all the way down until she was siting on his lap. She bent down over him and cupped Miguel's face in her hand. She planted a kiss on his lips leaving him bewildered. She released the kiss for a moment. She leaned back in for another kiss. Sam could feel Miguel getting hard through both of their pants. She started to grind on his lap, rolling her hips rubbing both of their privates through their pants. Her hand stretched down and rubbed his bulge. Miguel reached up rolled one of her breasts. she pulled away from the kiss.

"No," She said, "you first". She ripped his pants and underwear down to his ankles. His dick stood up an impressive 6.5 inches. She started to stroke it slowly at first leaning down occasionally to lick his tip. She started to stroke him faster and faster. She leaned in and put the tip in her mouth. She swished her tongue around his dick once and then plunged her head all the way down. She stared tlowly bob her head up and down on his dick. She swished her tongue around his dick causing him to moan. She slipped her hand down into her pants and started to rub herself. She bobbed her head up and down as her finger moved in and out of her pussy. Miguels's tongue hung out of his mouth as the brown headed beauty slid her lips over his shaft.

"Almost there!" He grunted but just before he reached his climax she pulled her mouth off him. She stood up and pulled down her pants. With very high precision, Miguel stood up, flipped her on her back, soft enough so it didn't hurt her, and laid down on to of her. He slipped his dick back into her mouth as he bent down and kissed her vagina. He started to thrust his hips slowly as he licked her from the top of her vagina to the bottom before slipping his tongue inside. He flicked his tongue around inside of her. She moaned around his penis. He reached down and started to rub her clit with his thumb. He sped up his movements causing her to squeak as she reached her climax. After a moment of laying there same flipped Miguel over onto his back so they were in the same position as they started but now his shaft sat in between her vaginal lips with out any barriers. For Miguel this next part happened in slow motion. Sam crosses her arms and pulled off her shirt causing her modest, b-cup breasts to flop down. She slid forward a bit so his tip lined up with her opening, leaned down, and kissed him as she slid backing causing him to enter her. She stopped after the head entered her. Miguel broke the kiss.

"Is something wrong?" He asked

"No," she said, "this is just my first time." With that she slid all the way down with a slight moan. Miguel started to slowly move in and out of her. He started to pound into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to return his thrusts. She lifted her head to moan with her eyes closed. She sat up and started to bounce up and down making her boobs roll up and down. She stopped bouncing and instead started to roll her hips back and forth. Miguel reached up and rolled her breast in his hand. With his other hand he reached down and rubbed her clit as she bounced on him. The added stimulation caused her to squeak. She started to convulse as her orgasm rocked her. Miguel lifted her up and lay her on her back with her legs up in a v. He started to powerfully thrust into her causing her to moan loudly. He bent down and kissed her. He pounded into her giving both of them intense amounts of pleasure. Miguel felt pressure building in his abdomen, he knew that he was gonna cum soon. Sam rolled her boobs in her hands. Again Sam squeaked as she hit a third orgasm. Her pussy clamped down on Miguel's penis.

"Sam I'm about to cum!"

"In my pussy!" She squeaked. Miguel grunt as he reached his limit. He came deep into her and then pulled out and stroked the rest of his load onto her breasts and stomach. He lay down next to her and they both looked up at the stars.

As Miguel's cum dripped from Sam's cunt, she assured him that she was on birth control so she couldn't get pregnant. Little did they notice a drone flying overhead that had recorded the whole thing.


End file.
